


Lesson

by akitokihojo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Kink, Edge Play, F/M, Kink, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pussy Worship, Smut, Spanking, inukag - Freeform, inukag au, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo
Summary: After a long night out, tensions begin to build. Kagome gets herself into a little trouble with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is more than happy to teach her right from wrong.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 15
Kudos: 129





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not gonna lie, I went off with this one. This fic sits on the BDSM/kinkier side of things. It is not one of my average, vanilla smuts. I understand this fic may not be for everyone, but I didn't want anyone going into this blindly. If you're okay with that, have fun! I'm pretty proud with how it came out. If you'd like more details, please feel free to message me privately (if you can't do that here, I'm active on Tumblr) and I'll be more than happy to explain everything you can expect.
> 
> Edit: Please, please, heed the warning above. In this setting, Inuyasha and Kagome have an established dom/sub relationship - which is not altogether clear in the beginning and is later clarified as they get into things. The topic can come off as controversial, and can be triggering. I want it to be understood that every aspect of this act is consensual. There is open communication through and through. If you have any concerns at all, I will not be offended if you choose not to read this fic, and/or will be more than happy to give you a detailed description of what to expect if you pop into my dm’s requesting as much.

The tension was sliceable, the air was quiet, the discomfort was rising, and yet the door was shut respectfully as they entered their apartment. Kagome sighed out, letting the breath drag slowly so as to be as silent as humanly possible, hanging the strap of her purse over the back of one of the dining chairs. For the umpteenth time since they'd left the event, her brown eyes flickered over to her live-in boyfriend, landing on his button-up-shirt-clad back as he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter. His long, silver hair was tied up in a ponytail, shirt tail tucked into his belted slacks, and body language radiating unpleasantries.

Everything was going fine at her work event. Inuyasha was even putting in effort to be sociable and agreeable - even though Kagome was well aware work parties, or parties of any sort, weren't his thing. She'd promised him they wouldn't stay long; she just had to show face for a while and it would be nice to show up with the boyfriend she'd always talked so much about. Without much leg twisting, Inuyasha agreed, they dressed up, they went, they had a couple drinks, they socialized, and then there was a dramatic shift. Inuyasha's expression had grown hardened, maybe even a little disapproving. He stuck to her side territorially, which she, truthfully, wasn't against in the least; the gesture just seemed to be taken up a notch above average. Kagome could have even sworn that somewhere along the beginning of his mood change, she'd heard a barely-recognizable growl deep beneath his breath. But, every time she tried to see what was up, he avoided answering.

Inuyasha wasn't the type to swallow his aggravation, though. He was bold, upfront, a little abrasive, and honestly quite hot-headed. Kagome had grown used to it over the past two years of their relationship; she expected his typically rough tone when he was upset about anything. Yelling wasn't so much his thing, and only a small handful of times had he lost his temper enough to raise his voice at her - which only resulted in an unresolved screaming match and a later understanding that if things ever got that heated between them, they needed to take a break and revisit the issue when they could rationally talk things through. But - _but -_ what tipped Kagome about his current state was the level-headed demeanor Inuyasha was presenting. It was legitimately intimidating to her. As soon as they'd left for home, it was like an air of indifference came over him. Inuyasha didn't look at her, didn't talk to her, didn't place his hand on her thigh as he drove, didn't speed, didn't curse, didn't hold her hand through the lobby of their apartment building, in the elevator, or in the hall, and he didn't let the door fall shut on its own, opting to deliberately twist the knob and quietly close it before latching the bolt. Now, he was going about his business as if she wasn't even there.

"So," Kagome tried, her voice coming out softer than intended, betraying her and speaking of her anxiety. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha curtly replied without even glancing over his shoulder at her to make it remotely believable.

"Something's wrong." She tried again.

"Nothing's wrong." He dismissed again.

"So, there's no problem?"

"No, there's no problem."

With a sluggish inhale, Kagome rolled her head defeatedly, an action she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha seeing since he wouldn't even look at her. "Alright, well, I'm gonna start getting ready for bed."

"Okay."

As he heard her footsteps fade around the corner toward their bedroom, Inuyasha clenched his jaw, shaking his head as he sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted the cap, cracking the seal and taking a few sips, the cold liquid serving its purpose to distract him from the image of Kagome and that stupid fucking coworker of hers flirting just ten feet away from him. It had burned into his mind easily; the way the guy audaciously stepped closer to Kagome to test how flexible boundaries were, the way he pretended she _hadn't_ come with her boyfriend, the way she laughed and seemingly encouraged him. Sure, knowing his girlfriend, she was just being her nice, friendly self. Unfortunately for her, what she didn't realize was more often than not, that side of her could easily be misconstrued as flirting.

Not to mention, Inuyasha had supposedly met all of her work friends. There was Sango, there was Ayumi, and there was Hojo. Those were the main three she ever talked about, so when he heard, _"Oh, Koga, you're so funny,"_ Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder who the fuck Koga was and why the fuck he'd never been mentioned before if they were clearly such good friends. At least, that's how she'd introduced him when the half demon made it a point to walk over and interrupt their conversation. And then, she played oblivious. She played innocent. The two talked for another thirty seconds before the dipshit took his leave, and all of a sudden, Kagome had no idea what was upsetting Inuyasha.

Which was fine.

He knew how to play dirtier.

Inuyasha knew the perfect and subtle way to get under Kagome's skin. She was a person who thrived on his attention. She liked to be touching - which, admittedly, was a comfort to him, too. Kagome liked conversation, liked his smile, liked his eyes on her, and most of all, she liked having the ability to read him. So, he took it all away. Every bit of it. He actively watched his mannerisms, managed them, created distance between them, and knew every passing second was torture for her.

He, himself, was at his limit, though. While this petty act was, truthfully, something he could keep up for hours on end, the intention was always to let her know what she'd done wrong to deserve it by the end of the evening.

And, oh, was she going to get it.

Inuyasha finished his bottle of water, throwing the empty container in the recycle bin next to the trashcan before going to the fridge for another. Leaving it unopened, he steadily crossed around the kitchen counters, shutting off the light as he steadily made his way down the hall to the bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, didn't bother announcing himself so she wouldn't get startled, and still, he kept his amber eyes off of her, his attention on the nightstand next to the bed as he walked over to it. Gently, he set the bottle of water down, knowing Kagome was watching him. Then, he reached just to the side of the nightstand, switching on the curtain string lights that hung along the wall behind their bed, creating a comfortable ambience.

He heard her sigh disappointedly - at him, of course - then some rustling continued as she either undressed or dressed in her pajamas. He wasn't sure. He had yet to look. Sauntering back over to the light switch, Inuyasha flicked it off, silently shutting the bedroom door.

Finally, he turned around to face her, the soft hues of the string lights complimenting her fair skin beautifully. It seemed she'd given up trying to get his attention. Her eyes were on the floor, the back of her black dress partially unzipped as she struggled to get it down the remainder of the way. Inuyasha took the opening, crossing their carpeted floor to fill the space between them, his fingers softly pushing hers out of the way so that he could take over, easily gliding the zipper down to the small of her back. Just like that, he felt a level of tension in his girlfriend's body dissipate, relaxing against his hands.

With a small nudge on Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha gestured for her to face him, and she immediately complied, most of her skin shadowed but a small portion illuminated with the glow of the lights. Her lips held a slight part as she peered at him, brown irises flickering from his eyes to his lips, and back to his eyes. She wanted a kiss.

Inuyasha ignored it, gently raking his fingers down the sides of her neck, over her shoulders, and nudging the thick straps of her dress out of his way, leaving the bra straps behind. It was like he was slowly peeling a layer off of her, dragging the garment down her arms, over her chest, her waist, aiding with a firm push at the sides of her hips where the black dress clung best until it fell to the floor. All the while, they held eye contact, and he hovered just inches away from her mouth, taunting with what she couldn't have just yet.

Kagome quickly glanced to the ground to kick the discarded dress out from beneath her, but as soon as she'd done so, Inuyasha's voice came stern and demanding, yet remained at a quiet, husky level. "Eyes on me."

As quickly as it had left, Kagome's attention snapped back to Inuyasha, a sense of surprise in her widened expression. Inuyasha didn't show how pleased he was to see it, instead curling his fingers around the back of her neck, her own instinctively gripping the creases in the front of his button-up shirt, and he leaned in close to her ear, letting his hot breath tease her delicate flesh.

"You and I," He spoke gruffly. Merely a rumble. "We need to talk."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed, swallowing nervously.

The half demon carefully backed her up, stopping as they reached the wall and his girlfriend released a small gasp. For a moment, he let his eyes wander over her, inwardly admiring every curve, every freckle, every shadow and highlight, the way her matching, lace panty and bra set had him considering she'd wanted something from him all along. Inuyasha cocked a brow in minor speculation, one of his claws slipping beneath her bra strap to raise it up, only to let it drop a second later, the sound of the snap against her shoulder music to his ears.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You're going to answer honestly. Understand?"

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," He gently silenced her, dragging out the hushed sound until Kagome sealed her lips. To soothe the worried curve of her mouth, Inuyasha softly caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, moving in to hover his large frame over her. His tone continued to hold direct and low. "I ask. You answer. Do you understand me, Kagome?"

Hesitantly, she nodded, wanting to lean into his touch but knowing all too well that the moment she did would be the moment he took it away. So, she stood absolutely still.

"Good. Now, who the fuck is Koga?"

"What?" Her voice was small, almost timid in comparison to his assertiveness.

"Who - the fuck - is - Koga?" Inuyasha repeated, slower and emphatically.

"He - he's my coworker. I told you."

"Oh, he's just your coworker now?"

"And, he's my friend." She added, thinking back to how she'd introduced him.

"Mhm." He nodded comprehensibly, allowing his fingers to roam into her hair, raking black strands behind her ear. "Why haven't I heard about him before?"

"I - I don't know." Kagome gave a feeble shrug. "I didn't think it mattered."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head.

"You ever go to lunch with him?"

"Once."

"How about those happy hours you attend?"

"He's been there." She apprehensively admitted.

"Interesting." Inuyasha licked his lips, sucking in a slow, tedious breath. "As your significant other, you didn't think I should know who you're with?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, her hands drifting from his front to his waist, clutching the shirt that fit him too well as his searing breath pulled her focus. "I didn't think about it when we'd gone to lunch. But, I swear, we weren't hanging out at the happy hours. It was more like a wave in passing sort of thing."

"So, then, what was that today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did he think he had the right to get so close to you?"

Again, she had to remind herself to concentrate on responding, irrevocably loving when Inuyasha got possessive, causing her to grow weak and eager. "I - I don't know."

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"I didn't notice."

"That's a stupid answer." Inuyasha coolly remarked, shrugging his brows. "The truth is, you knew exactly what he was doing. Isn't that right, Kagome?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Her body was growing hotter, constricted.

Inuyasha took her lack of response as an earnest reply, once more scouring his eyes over her form, admiring her plump breasts in that lacy bra, the way it pushed them together, her unsteady grip on his sides, the language of her body that he was fluent in. Kagome was restlessly anticipating more, anxiously awaiting any touch he had to offer, any word he spoke, any breath he bated, and overall, any punishment he deemed necessary.

"Of course, it is. You knew what he was doing, and you knew I was watching. Didn't you?"

Again, she said nothing.

"Answer." He ordered, and was gifted with a shuddering breath leaving her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't play coy now. Tell me the truth. You like when I stake my claim. That little move I did where I grabbed your waist in the middle of your conversation… you get off on shit like that. You think I don't know? You _wanted_ me to see him hitting on you, and you _wanted_ me to put a stop to it. What you didn't seem to take into consideration, though, was just how jealous you'd actually make me."

Like a preschool puzzle, the pieces large, obvious, and too easy to solve, she watched Inuyasha describe her very plan like he had a pathway into her mind. Because, it was true. She adored the firm reminder that she belonged to him and he belonged to her. Possessiveness was definitely what she tried to instigate. Jealousy was never in the books.

"No, you didn't, huh?" He half-patronized, whispering the words as they left his tongue like silk. Further, he pushed her flat against the wall, his body caging her in and engulfing her in his building heat. His hand lightly glided along her cheek, over her jaw, down her neck, and slowly extended to barely grip her throat. The breathy gasp that left her lips was heavenly. "You thought what you were doing was harmless. No, see when he stepped closer to test the limit, I could understand giving you what you wanted. What pushed me over the edge was how you encouraged him."

"But, I didn't m-"

"Shh," Once more, Inuyasha dragged out sound, this time pinching his fingers into the sides of her neck ever so slightly, reminding her who was in charge. "Don't even try to argue. I was right there. I heard you. I've warned you about how your overly-friendly attitude can come off as flirtatious to men who are paying attention. Didn't I?"

Hesitantly, Kagome nodded.

"Yeah." He coo'd. "But, you did it anyway. You didn't listen to me. And, I got jealous. A small part me actually thought you enjoyed his attention for a moment there. That's not true though, is it?"

She shook her head, mindful not to allow any space in between his question and her answer.

"No." Inuyasha agreed, pleased. "Because, you and I both know he'd never be able to do to you what I can. All I'm doing is talking to you with my hand around your neck; I'm not even applying pressure, and you're practically putty. I haven't even done anything to you yet. He stepped in close to you and your eyes went where?"

"To you." Kagome shivered.

"To me. That's right. Is this what you wanted? You wanted to give me a reason to remind you that you're mine? All you had to do was ask, baby. I would have given you anything. If only - you - were good." Inuyasha closed the minor gap between them, lightly kissing the corner of her lips. "But, you weren't." He whispered, a dangerous grin growing. "And now you're in trouble."

It was in that moment Kagome knew she'd fucked up. Inuyasha only smiled in these circumstances when he was feeling wicked, when he had a score to settle. The warmth that crawled over her was exhilarating, her ignited nerves simultaneously warning her of what's to come while feeding her mind hopeful scenarios that she craved, and she had to forcefully remind herself not to react positively to the mental stimulation. Kagome silently gasped, holding at the top and pressing her lips shut in anticipation. He was impossible to read currently, and she had no idea what the half demon had planned.

Steadily, Inuyasha's smile faded, the look of sheer disapproval returning to his face. "It's one thing to want the reminder, Kagome, but I never thought you'd _need_ it. But, if that's the way things have to be, then that's the way things have to be. I'll drill it into your fucking head if I have to. You belong to me."

He easily noticed the dreamy expression wash over her. It was almost euphoric, and he'd barely even gotten started. Inuyasha created a little space so Kagome wasn't completely pinned against the wall any longer, his hand gliding from her throat to the back of her head, grasping a chunk of her hair and tugging back so her neck was completely exposed to him. The moan she released was mellifluous, light, her fingers reactively clenching his sides tighter. He made his descent slow, enjoying the way her chest heaved against him, how she unintentionally released tiny whimpers the closer he got. In her defense, the sounds would have probably gone undetected by the human ear, but he was gifted, capable of hearing every single delightful noise that emitted from her plush lips.

Inuyasha kissed the side of her neck, making himself at home to feast however he pleased. It was instinct to start soft, but he was happy to quickly implement his tongue, his teeth, his hunger and just the beginnings of his revenge. Like the back of his hand, he knew what drove her insane. The half demon raked his teeth along her delicate flesh, sucked wherever he pleased, biting as he tended to the hickies he steadily created, dissatisfied with the hardly noticeable red marks that he made a mental note to come back and deepen later.

"I bet you're fucking wet already, aren't you?" Inuyasha ridiculed, dragging his free hand down her stomach and stopping just above the line of her panties. Lightly, he teased his nails over the flesh between her hips, tickling in a way that only made her breath tremble. "You'd be totally fine if I skipped foreplay entirely and railed you like the slut you are, huh?"

Kagome suddenly felt desperate for it, her core hot, absolutely helpless with his searing breath flowing over the saliva he'd left behind on her neck. She wanted his hands all over her, she wanted him to claim her, pin her, do and say whatever the hell he wished. Inuyasha's voice, alone, was enough to get her ready. He was never loud when he was so close; he could whisper and his assertiveness would still ring through clearly. But, truthfully, he didn't even have to do that. If he wanted something done, all her boyfriend had to do was gesture. He could give an indication with his hands, his eyes glowing with authority to follow, and not only would Kagome's heart skip a beat, but she'd do whatever was requested without question.

His insult made her excitement skyrocket, his fingers had her slickness building, and the thought of getting fucked immediately had a strained whine escaping her mouth.

"Yeah, I thought so. You don't get that satisfaction, though. I haven't taught you a single lesson yet. Tonight," Inuyasha kissed her neck, raking his fingers further down, staying over her panties as he grazed the very front of her lips. "I'm going to break you. You won't even be able to speak by the time I'm done. You gotta remember, though, _you_ wanted this. _You_ brought this on _yourself."_

Kagome inhaled sharply as Inuyasha delved just a little further, taunting her core with what she could have as he gently glided his fingers over her lips, back and forth with the slowest rhythm. Without will, her body gave a small grind against his hand, asking for more and being reprimanded with a firm tug from the hold on her hair, reminding her to stand still and take it. His tongue was burning his name into her skin, his teeth were carving a tattoo she was all too grateful to receive, taking his time to make sure the marks were irreversible as he traveled upward toward her jaw and his hand slipped beneath her panties. A weak moan slid out as he softly dragged her juices to thoroughly coat her entire pussy, and she knew, she just fucking knew, she was about to hear something from him as he stopped his ministrations along her throat in realization that she was so wet that he didn't have to do a thing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Inuyasha rumbled. "How long has this been building? Were you getting wet right there in the middle of the party? Were you getting wet while you were talking to your little friend just thinking about me fucking you? Or did this happen just now? I pin you against the wall and say you're mine, and you're soaked. Is that what happened, baby?" He stood up straighter, looking her in the eye to see the mess she already was. He noticed she hadn't taken her makeup off in the few moments she was alone. Good. He couldn't wait to see that mascara drip down her cheeks with the tears she'd no doubt cry from choking on his cock. Her brows were crinkled together, pleading, her lips parted as her breaths unsteadily said everything he needed to know. With a devilish smirk in reply, Inuyasha began to play with her pussy, massaging her just the way she liked while avoiding her clit. Kagome trembled wonderfully against him, the tiniest hint of a satisfied smile gracing her mouth. God, she was so fucking sexy. He loved the way she submitted to him, loved that she trusted him, loved that all it took was a light touch from him to get her to squirm against his hand. "Safe word. Now." He ordered.

"Inu-"

"What is it, baby?"

Kagome whimpered, her brows furrowing further as she clearly tried to focus through the distractions.

"Say it or I'll stop."

"Pluto." Kagome forced out.

"That's my girl." He grinned. "Non-verbal?"

"Snap."

"Do it. Show me you can."

Kagome released her hold on him, pressing the middle finger and thumb together on both hands to create the sound. It was in case she literally couldn't speak, in case her mouth was covered or she was gagged. It was a distinct noise that didn't belong and would alert her partner to stop everything immediately if she wasn't comfortable. And, Inuyasha took that very seriously.

He continued to play with her, increasing her pleasure, her hands now flying to his chest to grip the shirt over it as he slid the pad of his finger around her clit. The man knew just what to do to unravel her, and the look on his face told her he was having fun exploiting his power.

"Good girl. Only, you don't deserve that title, do you? No. See, I make love to my good girl. I give her what she wants. Good girls don't get punishments, do they?"

Kagome poorly attempted to steady her breathing, his attention quickly beginning to feel better and better. Still, she managed to shake her head in reply.

"No, they don't. So, tonight, you're not my good girl. You're my slut. My whore. Oh," Inuyasha chuckled, picking up on the way she ground against his hand then, and how she still attempted to conceal her lustful smile. "Don't tell me you enjoy being called that." He stopped rubbing her pussy, withdrawing his hand and watching her expression fade to one of anguished disappointment.

"Awe, poor thing." He chided with amusement. "Did you really think I was going to make you cum so quickly? You should know better than that. You know exactly what happens when you're bad."

Inuyasha released his grip on her hair, dropping his hand to the back of her neck to pull her forward into a kiss. It quickly grew heated, her needing some form of satisfaction while he declared his dominance, guiding her to follow him away from the wall and toward the center of their bedroom. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra and breaking apart to watch the garment fall from her arms. As much as he wanted to fondle her, leave hickies all over her plump breasts, he resisted. Because, he knew full and well that that was what she wanted, as well. Instead, he firmly grabbed the back of her neck again, jerking her forward slightly to grasp her attention.

"Don't fucking move." He demanded, and he waited until Kagome's arms drifted down to her sides to let go of her.

With a couple of tugs on the knot of his tie, Inuyasha loosened it to easily undo it entirely, sliding it from beneath the collar of his button-up. He stepped around her, placing the tie in front of her eyes as he secured it with a knot at the back of her head. Now, she wouldn't be able to observe him as he watched her, wouldn't be able to feed off of his reactions.

And then, he walked away, leaving her there in the center of their bedroom. Alone.

Inuyasha took a seat on the reading chair in the far corner, the perfect angle to watch everything while the curtain lights shined beautifully against her body. He could physically feel the ache she had for him, to be touched by him, knowing that this little action on its own was torture for her. Still, he let his golden eyes wander over her frame, her gorgeous curves, her vulnerability making his hard cock twitch within his slacks.

"Take off your panties." He said, and he saw her head turn just two inches to the left as she detected his whereabouts.

Kagome pushed her thumbs inside the sides of the waistbands of her lingerie, dancing her hips left and right slightly until the garment lowered enough to fall down the remainder of her legs where she flicked them off to the side.

"On your knees." Came his next order, and she wasn't hesitant to comply, lowering herself to kneel on the carpet.

Inuyasha made her wait for a moment for his next demand. His elbow was braced on the arm of the chair, the palm of his hand propping his jaw up while the fingers of his other undid the few, top buttons of his shirt.

"Where do you want to be touched most right now?" The half demon inquired. His girlfriend was apprehensive to respond, he noticed. "Go ahead, you can speak."

"M-my breasts," Kagome responded lightly, a hand landing on her chest above them. "And, my pussy."

"You get one."

She removed her hand from her chest, choosing wisely. Inuyasha smiled wickedly at her honest nature, relaxing back into the cushion of the chair a little further with a content sigh.

"Go ahead. Touch it." He allowed. "Spread your legs a little more. Lean back. Let me watch you, baby."

Kagome did as she was told, bracing herself with her left hand so that he could see it all, aching for him, melting beneath his eyes, loving that she could please him in any manner right now. Her fingers didn't compare to his own, but that didn't mean she didn't know what to do. In no way, shape, or form was Kagome helpless in this department. She had already gotten close before. Her nerves were on fire, her sex soaked in her hot liquid, begging, pleading for any and all attention.

Her fingers glided within her swollen lips, massaging little patterns as she worked her way around her folds. At first, she teased herself, an amazing sensation gradually beginning to build as she just barely touched her clit but didn't give it the direct attention that was craved. Little-by-little, she rubbed it some more, the pressure she applied growing as it felt better and better. It was becoming more difficult to keep quiet, her breathing already unsteady, her fingers adventurous as she dipped two inside. Kagome had heard Inuyasha sigh delightfully at that point, and it caused her heart to sputter. She could only imagine the sultry look on his face as he watched her please herself, the way he licked his lips like he was hungry and ready to eat, the way his irises burned a design into her as he got what he wanted. After that, the fingers inside of her felt heavenly, curling to touch places that laced her with an inexplicable intensity, slick with her juices as she dragged them out, along her pussy, and straight to her clit to blissfully massage.

Inuyasha slowly rose to stand, his cue coming faster than he'd anticipated, but not at all surprised. He sauntered over to Kagome, observing the way her tits rose and fell with her erratic breathing, the way her mouth hung open, closing for a few seconds at a time to bite her lip in an attempt at control, only to fall open once more from the irresistible sensations. The half demon stopped a few feet before her, crouching down to level with her even though she couldn't see.

"Looks like it feels good, baby. Does it?"

"Y-yes." Kagome stammered, her voice hardly able to come forth.

"Yes, what?"

She didn't answer, pressing her mouth shut as she kept playing with herself. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, baited by her silence when his hand grabbed around her throat - more to serve a surprise than anything.

"Yes, _what?"_ The shock was evident in her shaky gasp, in the upward twitch of the corner of her lips, but his desired answer didn't come when he demanded for it. "I asked you a question, and the answer was, 'yes, sir.' Now, say it."

"Y-yes, sir." Kagome breathed euphorically.

"Say it again." Inuyasha instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"It'd be a shame if you had to stop touching yourself, wouldn't it?"

"No, no, no, no…" Kagome begged, her fingers never halting until she knew she'd actually have to.

"So," Inuyasha grinned, dragging out the moment as he watched her grind against her hand. "Stop."

And, she did. Her face scrunched unpleasantly as she folded forward slightly, edged from her orgasm, her heavy breathing coming more controlled as she willed her body to calm. Inuyasha chuckled sinisterly, enjoying the sight of her torment, shoving her hand away from her core.

Forgivingly, he peeled the tie from around her eyes, throwing it to the floor and watching her blink her gorgeous browns at him as they focused in the dim lighting of their room. Kagome came forward a little, leaning into his touch as he cupped her cheeks, his kiss soft, tender as he claimed her plush lips.

"Knees." Came his stern whisper just as he let her go, rising to his feet and standing before her. Kagome stood straight on her knees, her eyes fluttering up to gaze at his face from their close proximity. "Take off my belt."

There was no effort in even trying to hide her grin that time, her appetite for him alight from the beginning. She wiggled the belt end free from the loop of his slacks, unlatching the hook, the sound of the metal clinking together an indescribable melody that pleased her to no end. She pulled the belt free from his pants and placed it on the ground behind her, her gaze going back to his face as she awaited permission to proceed further.

"Go on, undo my pants."

Eagerly, Kagome unlatched the button, pulling the zipper all the way down as the slacks lessened their hold on her boyfriend.

"Pull out my cock. Suck it. Warm up that throat, because I'll be fucking it soon. Got it?"

She nodded, yanking his boxers and pants down far enough to comfortably release his member, her mouth watering at the sight of how hard he was for her. Before she could get any further, though, Inuyasha stopped her with a yank on her hair, pulling her attention back up to him, immediately giving a warning slap across her cheek.

_"Got it?"_ He repeated more harshly.

"Yes - yes, sir." Kagome replied respectfully.

"Don't make me fucking remind you again." Inuyasha ordered, releasing her hair so she could get to work. Like a bad girl rightfully trying to redeem herself, Kagome gifted him with another "Yes, sir," before her warm hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Instantly, and unintentionally, the half demon released a subdued groan, the reaction growing harder to control once she licked her tongue up the underside, flicking as she reached the head. Her mouth was sweltering as she took him in, taking more and more each time she came down. He'd been craving her since before the party. The dress she wore hugged her perfectly, her hair constantly made him want to run his fingers through, she was wearing a specific perfume he absolutely adored, and there was something about her air of confidence tonight. It was the type that arose when she, herself, knew she looked damn good. Then, during the party, the way she showed him off, like she was proud to have his arm around her, excited for people to know who she'd been dating, the way she said his name - it had his heart soaring and their midnight plans coursing through his head. Subsequently, in came the mangy wolf demon. By no means did anything come crashing down. Koga could only wish to hold that sort of power. Truthfully, as much as Inuyasha hated feeling jealous when a guy made a move on his girlfriend, it only amplified his hunger for Kagome. If they weren't in a professional setting, he would have even been tempted to throw her over his shoulder to take her home right then and there.

Curse words escaped his lips, breathy and grunted, his cock sheathed in her saliva as she now incorporated her hand to make up for what her mouth couldn't naturally reach. When she was ready, Kagome slowly took his cock all the way in, her throat relaxed as he reached the back of it. It felt incredible, his lungs hitching until she pulled back with a slight gag. He let her set this pace at first, warming up, growing comfortable, imagining how fucking soaked she was getting just from pleasing him.

Again, she swallowed his dick, holding for a second longer than the last with less resistance that time, and Inuyasha was unable to prevent the ground out, "Fuck."

He pet her hair soothingly as she caught her breath, jerking his cock with her hand as she rested her jaw for a moment. As if on their own volition, Inuyasha's fingers curved around the crown of her head, once more grasping a chunk of hair as he silently communicated that he was taking the lead. Kagome welcomed him back into her mouth, sighing out erotically as he let her blow him for a moment before he pushed her head to take him all the way back. When he felt she'd had enough, he released so she could breath, then pushed her back again, letting her go completely as she choked.

"That's my girl." Inuyasha encouraged, petting the raven bangs from her face. "Again."

Kagome happily took him in again, her hands gliding over his hips as her boyfriend shoved his cock deep into her mouth, down her throat, releasing, and groaning when she let out that held sigh. He was so fucking hard, soaked in her spit as she rubbed her grip up and down his shaft.

"One more time, baby. Then I'll fuck your face." He promised, pushing himself deep inside, waiting for her to choke, then letting go so she could breath. Her eyes were beginning to water and it only further motivated Inuyasha. With both hands, he kept her head still, lightly thrusting his cock inside. Fuck, the sounds she emitted were like a drug. He got high off of them, guided by her whimpers and moans, and when one of her hands gently massaged his balls, he damn near lost himself. He couldn't stop just yet, though he knew he'd have to soon. She felt so goddamn good while she attempted to keep up with him, sucking where she could, mindfully keeping her throat as relaxed as possible so she wouldn't constantly gag.

Inuyasha abruptly pulled out of Kagome's hot mouth, willing his impending orgasm to subside as he heatedly pulled his girlfriend to a standing with his ungiving grip on her hair. He kissed her with an unmatched passion, the tear stains down her cheeks slightly streaked with her mascara. With his thumbs, he cleaned some of it away, swallowing her wanton whine as he nipped her bottom lip.

The fire inside of him never dwindled, a ferocious need taking over his mind, and Inuyasha backed Kagome up to the edge of the bed, pushing her over it as he crawled on top of her. Her hands immediately flew up to grasp his shirt, to pull him in, gliding to the center as soon as she got what she wanted, which was his lips back against hers. She worked to undo his buttons, only getting two down before her half demon shoved her hands away.

With him having undone a few, and her contributed efforts, the shirt was loose enough for Inuyasha to pull over his head. He threw the garment to the floor with the rest of their mess, falling back against Kagome's body, their heat meshing as he nudged her jaw aside and fed along her neck once more. Those red marks weren't dark enough for his liking.

Kagome tried grinding against him, but he pinned her in a way where she was completely helpless to his ministrations. She'd have pleaded for him to fuck her already, but if there was one thing she'd learned from her experiences with him, it was that that was the most counterproductive thing she could ever do to get what she wanted. She was only allowed to beg when he told her to. Otherwise, it would only prolong her torment.

One of his large hands cupped her breast, alternating between massaging the softness and teasing her nipple. He groaned into her neck as he sucked a particularly tender part where it curved into her shoulder, causing her to flinch and gasp elatedly. Inuyasha tantalizingly journeyed downward, kissing her collarbone, her chest, her breasts, choosing one to nip and suck and pay affection to until his mark was left there, as well. Intentionally, his mouth averted away from her nipples, not yet willing to give her that satisfaction. Instead, he switched sides, his hand massaging one while his tongue tasted the other, even traveling to the underside to suck the supple skin into his mouth. Her moans were delicious, enticing, encouraging him forward as he finally chose to flick his tongue against her erect nipple.

Kagome's body twitched beneath him, an arch forming in her back as she silently asked for more. When he incorporated his teeth, gently raking them over the tender bud, she cursed sinfully, bringing his cock to ache. He paid the same mind to her opposite nipple, sucking that one a little harder than the other, testing her limits, knowing her moans too well.

Then, he pushed south, peppering her skin in hungry kisses, her tummy, her pelvis, and finally stopping at her soaking wet pussy. He kissed her lips before welcoming himself to feast, noticing how fast his girl reacted to the stimulation. She'd clutched the comforter, abdomen tensing, her legs going over his shoulders as he reached up to grab her waist and forcefully maneuvered her further onto the mattress.

She tasted divine. Sweet. Her flavor had his tongue thirsting for more, lapping up whatever he could as he explored her delicious folds. God, she was such a fucking mess, like a five course meal all for him, dessert included. He increased his attentions, thoroughly massaging with his tongue, taunting her clit only to pull away before he sucked like she desperately wanted. As soon as her hips started grinding against his face, nearly bringing him to a point of incredible defeat, he groaned into her lips, gifting her with a welcoming suck. Then, he pinned her hips so she was, once again, helpless to him, punishing her by diverting his mouth to kiss her inner thighs. He was fully aware that her body acted on it's own accord, but that didn't mean he would let her get away with just anything. Especially now. So, when her hips fidgeted beneath his hands, Inuyasha bit her thigh as a warning, bringing a sensual gasp from her throat. When she took deep breaths, willing her body to behave, he gracefully returned to her pussy, gliding the very tip of his tongue along the slit.

Her taste, alone, could have done him in. Her hushed pleads made him throb painfully. Then, her hands flung to hold his as he slipped his tongue inside her hole, swallowing her flavor straight from the source, literally fucking her with his mouth. Kagome's thighs were beginning to tense next to either side of his head, fighting the reaction to squeeze together as they pressed into his shoulders instead. Whimpered words left her mouth as Inuyasha dragged his tongue upward, flicking all along the way, settling on her clit as he paid extremely close attention to her reactions thereon. Little-by-little, he shifted his tongue's position, sucking, changing pressure until he got what he was waiting for - that hitch where she gasped and held her breath; where she had to emphatically remind herself to focus on her breathing. It was exactly what he wanted as he continued worshipping her in the most perfect, unbeatable manner.

Her thighs were closing in on his head, her fingers clenching his hands tighter, trembling, her back arching further as the sensations built and built and built. Only for Inuyasha to stop directly before she climaxed.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from begging him to keep going, inwardly cursing him as the tension from her edged orgasm was far more intense than the last time. Her entire body shook, her pussy throbbing for completion, but all her boyfriend did was grin.

Inuyasha made his way back up her body, his hand wrapping around her throat, adorning her like the choker she should always wear. "This is what happens when you're a bad girl, Kagome." He rumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kagome whimpered.

"It's a little late for that."

"I'll never make you jealous again, I swear."

"Oh, I know you wont." Inuyasha confidently agreed, pushing his pants just a little further down his legs.

"Baby, please-" Kagome was interrupted by a firm squeeze of her half demon's hand around her throat, careful not to cut off her airway.

"Shh," He silenced, angling his cock at her entrance. "Shut up. I'm gonna talk - you're gonna listen. You belong to me, Kagome. You are _mine._ You're _my_ slut, you're _my_ girlfriend, you're _my_ baby, and eventually, you'll be _my_ good girl again. You want that, right? You want to be my good girl again?"

"Y-yes, sir. I do." Kagome answered earnestly, giving a sultry gasp as Inuyasha slid inside of her.

"Then fucking take it." He declared, thrusting into her pussy like he'd been starved of it for weeks. He hardly started off with a pace that needed progression, bucking against her with a well-developed rhythm from the start. The bed frame wriggled with his force, and if they were laying as they should on a bed, he was positive it would smack the wall to match his beat.

The most sinful and titillating moans left her mouth, expressing the amount of pleasure that washed over her, and Inuyasha brought himself to slow, grinding as he crouched low over her.

"I'm sorry, but it seems to me as if you're enjoying yourself." He growled, increasing his grip on her neck to cut off blood flow. "Apparently, I'm not doing my job right. Punishments aren't meant to be fun."

As he pulled out, Kagome couldn't even begin to curse herself. She knew what was coming as he instructed her to get on her hands and knees, and it was something she'd secretly craved from the start. His warm hands instantly curled over her round ass, squeezing the cheeks with fervor, and then she felt one run up her back, twisting and bunching her hair as he pulled her into an arch, his body curving over hers.

"I didn't want to do this to you, baby, but you gave me no fucking choice." He tsked before dropping his hold. "You have to learn a lesson."

With a relaxed wrist, Inuyasha gifted Kagome with a spanking, the sting like a lick of pleasure shooting over her. There was nothing left in her to control her organic reactions, moaning silkily, cursing beneath her breath when he hit the exact same spot with more roughness. And, when he easily slid back inside of her, fucking her as he smacked her ass, Kagome was almost _too_ stimulated, gasping tremblingly as he anchored himself with a grip on her waist and thrusted unforgivingly. She could feel a sharp pain in the shape of his handprint, one that sent amazing shockwaves to her core, to her mind, ones that flickered as sparks to the once more growing fire that would eventually send her over.

Switching sides, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hair again, creating a sexy curve in her back as he swatted her neglected cheek. The shock to her system caused her pussy to clench down on him, the released keen from her tongue music to his raring ears. Again, he spanked her, going a little harder each time, watching the way she flinched, the way her fingers gripped the blanket beneath them, the way her ass bounced as his thrusting never stopped.

Thoroughly satisfied with the marks on both sides, knowing they'd darken with a little time, Inuyasha pushed his baby's face down, his hands grasping her hips as he leaned forward into his rhythm, deepening his quick strokes. She got a little louder, sounded a little more desperate. That mixed with the sound of their skin slapping together, and Inuyasha was positively reeling. Her hands were shaking, pulling on the comforter as she adjusted her head to the side so he could see her mouth hanging agape. In between hastened breaths, Kagome forced out all Inuyasha needed to hear.

"I'm - baby - I'm gonna -"

"Come on, baby." He said, keeping his pace _exactly_ as it was, diligent not to change a fucking thing. "You want to be my good girl again? Cum. Cum for me." He encouraged. "Come on. You can do it."

It developed, and shaped, and stacked, and like an eruption, a powerful orgasm took over Kagome's entire body. Her pussy convulsed against Inuyasha's cock, her muscles quaked, and she shoved her face into the blankets to muffle her uncontrollable cries.

Inuyasha was swiftly spiraling, the pulsations squeezing his dick too much to handle. He fucked her harder for a moment, trying to make it fast as he knew he was easily overstimulating her, and that could get _very_ uncomfortable _very_ quickly. The poor girl had her limits, but he was so goddamn fucking close. Kagome squirmed beneath him, moaning his name, and with a few more forceful thrusts, Inuyasha came inside of her.

It was incredible, fierce, but Inuyasha had to hold Kagome down so she'd stop squirming against him, his cock too sensitive while his orgasm was finally subsiding.

"Fuck." He grunted, pulling out. His attention was completely on her, helping her lay down comfortably as he bent around her side. Gently, Inuyasha combed the dark hair away from her face, soothing her breathing, letting her follow his as he got it back to a normal pace at a faster rate than she could manage. Her body twitched with little aftershocks, the muscles of her thighs trembled, and her fingers continued to grip the plush of the comforter. He caressed his thumb over her cheek, shushing her to a calm while she gradually came down from her high. He kept his tone quiet, gentle. "You did so good, baby. You did so fucking good. Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled as joyfully as she could, giving him a nod, her expression holding a hint of sedation.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She whispered in return, her fingers tenderly stroking his forearm.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He was careful as he helped her get to the bathroom, knowing her legs were incredibly shaky, unstable, and she giggled from the endorphins the entire way across the room. After she got cleaned up, she came out to find he'd already set some pajamas out for her; loose sweats that wouldn't aggravate the inflictions on her butt too much, and a shirt of his.

Her favorite part was the aftercare. Inuyasha was highly attentive to her, never complaining, always providing. He made sure she was stable enough to dress herself before he slipped into a pair of gray sweats, never minding a shirt. Then, as she very carefully seated herself on the side of the bed, flinching slightly as her butt touched down, Inuyasha grabbed the bottle of water he'd brought in at the start, opening it for her as he handed it over. He watched to make sure she drank, combing his fingers through her tangled hair as soothingly as possible, bringing a sweet smile from her before he headed toward the bathroom, returning with a makeup remover wipe.

"Babe, I can do that." Kagome giggled lazily, reaching to take it from him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to." He replied as he kneeled before her, snatching it away from her. Tenderly, he swiped it along her forehead, aiming to work his way down. "I like doing this. What do you want to eat?"

"No food. Just cuddles." Kagome groaned playfully.

"Sandwich?" He chuckled, cleaning her cheeks.

"Nuh uh."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Nuh uh."

"Pizza?"

"Oh." She perked slightly.

"Extra cheese?" Inuyasha cocked a brow, knowing she'd always, _always_ fall for pizza.

"And pepperoni?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

—

Inuyasha put the leftover food in the fridge, coming back with another bottle of water for Kagome. She was drowsy, content, and full, watching the tv with the blankets pulled up to her mouth. Thoughtfully, he reached to the side of the nightstand, flicking off the curtain lights before opening the bottle of water for her. Her wince as she sat up was played off but noticeable, but he knew she didn't mind at all. He knew she trusted him with her life.

He crawled in the bed next to her as she finished her drink, opening his arms so she could happily curl into him. Her eyelashes tickled the skin of his chest as she blinked, watching her show, content in his love and care as he kissed her forehead and raked his fingers through her hair.


End file.
